half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Heavy
"Some people think they can outsmart me. Maybe...maybe. I have yet to meet one who could outsmart bullet." - The Heavy The Heavy Weapons Guy is one of the 9 classes that players may choose from in Team Fortress 2. He belongs to the Defensive group of classes. Description Like a hibernating bear, the Heavy appears to be a gentle giant. Also like a bear, confusing his deliberate, sleepy demeanor with gentleness will get you ripped limb from limb. Though he speaks simply and moves with an economy of energy that’s often confused with napping, the Heavy isn’t dumb, he’s not your big friend, and he generally wishes you’d just shut up before he has to make you shut up. The Heavy is the toughest physical class in the game. This large character speaks with a thick Slavic accent, carries a very powerful minigun and wears a Kevlar vest over a team-coloured shirt. The slowest of the nine classes, the Heavy is used for both offensive and defensive purposes. The minigun itself has a short wind-up time and its low accuracy limits a heavy to medium and short range combat. The combination of high health, a large body and a powerful weapon commonly allows medics to take cover behind heavies. Meet the Heavy and Meet the Sandvich The Heavy was the first of the six classes previewed by Valve's "Meet the Classes" ad campaign. In it the Heavy lovingly describes his weapon and his general aptitude on the battlefield. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mY5qJHZCz2I The Sandvich was also given a short film, preceding the Heavies' updates. In it the Heavy eats a sandvich and then uses his replenished health to brutalise a Scout and a Soldier. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7D3uIZ9QtIw New Weaponry The Heavy was the third Team Fortress 2 character to receive unlockable weapons, on the 19th August 2008. Heavy's new arsenal was aimed at making him less dependent on friendly Medics. * 10 Achievements Accomplished: The Sandvich. The alternative to the Shotgun, the Sandvich is not a weapon at all- it heals the Heavy by 120 points. The Heavy has an unlimited supply of Sandviches, but using them requires him to stand still for four seconds. * 16 Achievements Accomplished: Natascha. The alternative to the "Sasha" Minigun, Natascha does 25% less damage, but each successful hit with it slows the target for an instant. * 22 Achievements Accomplished: The KGB. Standing for the Killing Gloves of Boxing, the KGB are slower than the bare Fists they replace, but a kill using them results in 5 seconds of guaranteed critical hits on any weapon. This effect is stackable. The new Achievements are as follows: *'Iron Kurtain': Take 1000 points of damage in a single life. *'Party Loyalty': Kill 50 enemies within 3 seconds of them attacking your Medic. * Division of Labor: Kill 20 enemies with a Medic assisting you, where neither of you die. * Red Oktoberfest: Earn a domination for a Medic who's healing you. * Show Trial: Kill an enemy with a taunt. * Crime and Punishment: Kill 10 enemies carrying your intelligence. * Class Struggle: Work with a friendly Medic to kill an enemy Heavy & Medic pair. * Soviet Block: While invulnerable and on defense, block an invulnerable enemy Heavy's movement. * Stalin the Kart: Block the enemy from moving the payload cart 25 times. * Supreme Soviet: Get ubered 50 times. * Factory Worker: Kill 20 enemies while being recharged by a dispenser. * Soviet Union: Get 25 enemy kills where you either assist or are assisted by another Heavy. * Own the Means of Production: Remove 20 stickybombs by killing the Demomen who produced them. * Krazy Ivan: Kill 100 enemies while both you and your victim are underwater. * Rasputin: In a single life, get shot, burned, bludgeoned, and receive explosive damage. * Icing on the Cake: Get 20 kills on players that you're dominating. * Crock Block: Survive a direct hit from a critical rocket. * Kollectivization: Get 1000 assists. * Spyalectical Materialism: Kill or assist in killing 10 cloaked spies. * Permanent Revolution: Kill 5 enemies without spinning down your gun. * Heavy Industry: Fire $200,000 worth of minigun rounds in a single life. * Communist Mani-Fisto: Kill an enemy with a critical punch. * Redistribution of Health: Heal 1000 damage with med-kits in a single life. * Rationing: Kill an enemy with your shotgun while you're out of minigun ammo. * Vanguard Party: Be the first on your team to start capturing a control point in a round. * Pushkin the Kart: Get 50 caps on payload maps. * Marxman: Kill 10 enemies in mid-air with the minigun. * Gorky Parked: Kill 25 enemies while you're standing on a control point you own. * Purge: Kill 15 enemies capturing a control point you own. * Lenin A Hand: Help 5 teammates get revenge on their nemeses. * Five Second Plan: Kill an enemy in the first 5 seconds after you exit a teleporter. * Photostroika: Provide an enemy with a freezecam shot of you taunting while invulnerable. * Konspicuous Konsumption: Eat 100 sandviches. * Don't Touch Sandvich: Kill 50 scouts using Natascha. * Borscht Belt: Kill 10 heavies with The K.G.B. Tactics *Spooling your Minigun (by holding right mouse button) will allow the Heavy to start shooting sooner, but also make him travel much slower. *Spies and Snipers will pick on Heavies at every opportunity. Keeping a Medic close by is an excellent way to foil both of these classes, as the Sniper will find it more difficult to perform an instant kill on the Heavy, and the Spy will have to go through the Medic first! *Do not rely on there always being a Medic around to help you; approach situations as if you don't have one. Even if you do have one following you, keep an eye on him as enemies such as Scouts and Pyros will often try attacking him first. *Try to find a spot out of sight to use the Sandvich. The Heavy makes a lot of noise using the Sandvich, and opponents will take advantage if they happen upon you whilst you are eating. *The Minigun uses up ammo very quickly, make sure you know where ammo spawns.